Assault of the Steel Cage
by Exculpate The Hero
Summary: In the world of Vanguard, there is a dark sercret. The Underground Circut, where people lie and cheat their way into victory. In this world, A young teen called Shibõ Chowa got sucked into gambling, when he met a man, he quickly lost all his money and was forced into participating the damned Circut.
1. Prolouge

**A/N : This story was created in work with Hellfire Studios, i don't own cardfight Vanguard, don't like don't read, Enjoy!**

The most popular game today, played by Children and adults worlwide, This is Vanguard,  
But what not everyone knows and many deny is that there's an underground circuit where people lie, cheat and bribe their way to victory.  
I'm Shibo Chowa, and this is my story.

-Transition-

"Finish Him!" The Teen yelled from the other side of the cage as a card flew from the other man's deck into the damage zone, and he was electrified into being knocked out.

"The winner is Shibo Chowa!" The announcer Shouted, as Shibo stepped out of the cage his hand was caught by a cold, familliar feeling. "Shibo, i have an offer for you...We think that you better come with us for a little talk." The Man said in a Dark Voice.

The Boy turned around "I have no buisness with you, leave me Alone!" He yelled at the man.

"Oy oy, don't be like that, you'll end up owing us more than you already do." The man said to Shibo

"I'm going to give you your money back, and then you leave me alone, that's the deal!" The teen said as he looked up to the Hulking man

The man smirked as his bodyguards laughed and said "About that, we think it'd be better if you forfeited your next match."

"Oh that's the deal, you want me hospitalized AND Take my money!? Not gonna happen!" Shibo said with an angry tone, then he turned around and walked away.

"Get him boys." The boss said as his subordinates ran towards Shibo

"I said no!" He turned around and punched one of the bodyguards in the stomach.

The other guards grabbed Shibo as the boss walked towards him. "I thought we could do this the easy way, kiddo."

"Make me, Kaosu." He said, his face was serious staring right into the boss's eyes.

Kaosu grabbed Shibo's deck and walked away "Rough'im up boys" He shouted to his henchmen as they started assaulting Shibo

"Wuah!" The boy yelled a second before he fell down, getting knocked out. "He's out!" one henceman yelled as they walked away...

-Transition-

Shibo woke up next to a wall, bruises all over his face, the blond haired Teen stood up and checked his pockets, his deck was gone "Oh What did you get yourself into Chowa, i knew i shouldntv'e messed with a guy called Kaosu, nevermind now, i gotta get there before my deck is doomed!" He said to himself, a second afterwards Shibo started running to Kaosu's usual 'Hangout' place, the Gambler's V.I.P Lounge.

Kaosu threw a deck box around playing fetch with his dog. The deck box was Shibo's and on the desk was a shredded vanguard deck.

As Shibo reached the Lounge, he noticed a shredded Vanguard deck on the table, and a blue deck box in Kaosu's Dog's Mouth, Shibo knew what happened, Kaosu _Eliminated_ his deck. "How dare you! My deck..." The blond Teen said as he fell down on his knees in despair.

"What, oh you can have your deck back." Kaosu said as he had one of his servants, an old man in a suit bring Shibo the deck and an young woman bring him the chewed deck box to him

Shibo got up and said with anger, "You..." Afterwards he left the room, holding all the money he had om him in hishand, he head to the local card shop.

-To Be Started-


	2. Chapter 1 : New Friends

-After a few miles of walking-

Shibo entered the shop, it had a smell of fresh cards as the new Blue Storm Armada set just came in, Shibo has starter walking between the card hangers checking out singles.

A man that appeared to be in his thirties walked up to Shibo and asked "Do you require any assistance."  
Shibo was stratled by the man's sudden appearence but turned around and calmly asked,

"I'm looking for the Blue Storm Armada new set."

"We have that right here." the man said as he led Shibo to a hanger in the other end of the shop.

Shibo followed the man "Ah thanks" He checked out the cards, his eyes spotting a ceraitn card

"Destructosaurus, Dark Rex?"

"Ah, that card goes for 150 yen." The clerk said

He turned back to the man "I didn't know Tachikaze got new support in this set, and limit breaks...It would be interesting, can i see the Tachikaze Arsenal?"

"Well, I can't exactly show you all of them. Some people sell their cards though, I'll see what Tachikazes we have." The clerk said

The blond Teen answered, "i'll see what i can get myself"

-Transition-

The blond teen came back from a trip around the shop

"I'm all set, do you want to help me test?" Shibo asked.

"Sorry, I can't do that, go in there." The clerk said while pointing at a door

"Okay" Shibo said as he walked trough the door "Anyone's up for a fight here?" He asked.

The room was filled with tables, had good lighting and there were a few, somewhere between 10 and 20 people inside, fighting in various board games

"Anyone, Cardfight Vanguard?" The Teen asked as his voice echoed a bit in the room.

Most people there looked like they were still in high school or younger but there was one man, a scrawny blue haired man that looked like he was in his early 20's And the man attracted Shibo's attention, He went up to him and asked "Hey you, you play Vanguard?"

The man looked at Shibo and said "Yeah, but... who are you?" the man asked pointing at him

Shibo scratched his head for a bit and then said, "Shibo Chowa, 11th grader, and you?"

"Oh, I'm Ryuu Hidetora. I brought my little brother here since he loves vanguard."

"Wanna playtest with me?"

Ryuu smiled "Are you sure you want to fight me just yet, I'm not exactly your average player."

Shibo's expression turned into a serious expression as he said

"You don't know me. Fight, now"

His expresson changed again as he said

"And what's the deal with the blue hair?"

"Oh, you like it. I liked the color, so I dyed it." Ryuu said while running his fingers through his hair.

"Nii-chan, you're being weird again." Said a small boy in a red t-shirt with a picture of Dragonic Overlord.

Shibo tapped Ryuu on the shoulder to snap him back to reality, afterwards he said "Ryuu, Let's Fight!"

"Sure, take a seat." Ryuu said while pointing at the chair in front of him.

Shibo Took the seat and Shuffled his deck and said "You know i just bought this deck i'm gonna beat you with" And chuckled a bit, Set up everything he needs to and finally..."Stand Up..."

"Stand up, Vanguard. Drangal!"

"The Vanguard, Millitary Dragon Raptor Soldier!"

_The 2 Astral forms Reformed on Cray, Ryuu's into a Hi-Beast royal Paladin, And Shibo's into a small Raptor Dinosaur. -Raptor Soldier 4000- -Dragon 5000-_

"You can take the first Turn"

"Okay, kiddo. I draw."

Shibo rolled his eyes slightly "Make your move alredy."

"I use Drangal's skill checking the top 5 cards for a Knight of Quests, Galahad." Ryuu said, and after looking at his five cards he picked one up and said "Superior ride, Knight of Quests, Galahad" **(Power: 7000)** "Turn end"

"Draw, Ride, Raptor Sergent! -Power 7000- Sergent get's Power +1000! **-Power 8000-**, Now Soldier Searches for this" He plucked the top 7 cards of his deck and revealed Raptor Colonel.

_In Cray, The Small Raptor grew a bit larger as his armor and guns expanded, as he was overshadowed by an older version of himself, soon to disappear._

"And now he attacks Galahad!"

"No guard."

_The knight braced himself for what to come as the guns of the raptor started aiming at him _

"Drive Check, Critical Trigger! I give All effects to my Vanguard!" -Black Cannon Tiger - Crtical Trigger-

_The Raptor Flashed with Yellow light as his Bombarding Guns penetrated the young Knight's Armor._

"Damage check, first, no trigger **(Knight of Silence, Gallatin)**, second, darn it **(Borgal)**"

_The knight steadied himself with his sword as he was hit by the guns _

"I end my turn" The Teen said Smirking.

**Shibo**

**Hand : 7**

**Soul : 1**

**Damage : 0**

**Drop Zone : 0**

**Field :**

**None_Raptor Sergent_None**

**_None_None_None**

**Ryuu**

**Hand : 6**

**Soul : 1**

**Damage : 2**

**Drop Zone : 0**

**Field :**

**None_Knight Of Quests, Galahad_None **

**None_None_None **

"I stand and draw. Now I'll use Galahad's skill to see the top 5 cards for the next link." After picking up the cards appeared a frown on Ryuu's face. "He's not here."

Shibo smiled "What's your backup Plan?"

2 days ago "I ride Knight of Explorations, Galahad from my hand."  
The dog expanded until he transformed into a motorcycle which Galahad jumped on.

"And his Skill let's you soulcharge 2 cards."

"Wrong, that's the next link. Now I call Knight of Silence Gallatin, Great Sage, Barron and Borgal."

_Next to the knight appeared a blindfolded knight, and a gigantic mage. Behind him also appeared an armored dog._

Shibo Yawned "Let me guess, you're gonna attack me With Barron."

"Exactly." Ryuu said as he rested Barron  
"No Guard, Damage Check, No Trigger." **[Tyrant DeathRex - No Trigger]**

"Next, with a boost from Borgal, Galahad attacks." **(Pow: 15000)**

The knight was enveloped in a yellow glow from the dog as he drove towards the raptor

"No Guard" Shibo said, Full of Confident.

_The Raptor tried to block the attack but was Trempeled by the knight's Motorcycle_

"Drive check, draw trigger **(Margal),** power to Gallatin and I draw." **(Gallatin power: 15000)**  
"Damage, Draw Trigger, Power to my Vanguard and i Draw"** [BruteSaurus - Draw Trigger] [Sergent Pow : 13000]**

"Now, the final attack, Gallatin attacks your vanguard."

"Guard with Raptor Sergent" _A Copy of the Vanguard appeared, And taken the blow of the Blindfolded Knight._

"Turn end." Ryuu said. His little brother stood in awe of how the fight was going.

"Stand and Draw, Ride, Raptor Captain!" **[Pow : 9000]**

The Raptor grew a bit larger, covered by his Iron Armor.

"Sergent's Skill calls him behind my Vanguard, and then i get +1000 Power!"** [Pow : 10000]**

"Now i Call! SlashPtera"** [Pow : 9000]**

The Winged Dragon Appeared Floating, Siding with Captain.

"And he attacks Barron!" The Tachikaze player exclaimed.

The winged Dragon Flew up high, and Skydived torwards the Sage.

"I guard with Knight of quests, Galahad."

_The young knight jumped in front of the sage_

2 days ago "Now Captain attacks Barron!"

_The Armored Raptor Charged torwards the Sage._

"No guard." Ryuu smirked "Drive Check, Stand Trigger, Power to my SlashPtera and it Stands!" **[Pack Dragon, TinyRex - Stand Trigger] [Pow : 14000]**

_The Raptor Tackled the Sage as he disappeared in a spackle of Light-Blue Light _

Ryuu moved Barron to the drop zone as he said "So you did get a stand trigger, I was kind of hoping to avoid damage this turn."

Shibo Smirked, "Of course i did, Splashptera attacks Galahad!"** [Pow : 14000]**  
"No guard." _He said as the Knight was hit by the Skydiving Pterodactyl_

"Damage check , **(Silent Sage, Sharon)** stand trigger, all effects to Galahad. Not like it matters though."

"I end my Turn."

**Shibo**

**Hand : 7**

**Soul : 2**

**Damage : 2**

**Drop Zone : 1**

**Field :**

**None_Captain_Slashptera**

**None_Sergent_None**

**Ryuu**

**Hand : 5**

**Soul : 2**

**Damage : 3**

**Drop Zone : 1**

**Field :**

**None_Tribulation, Galahad_Gallatin**

** None_Borgal_None **

"Stand and draw. Now Galahad allows me to look at the top 5 cards to search for the final piece, there you are. Superior ride, Knight of godly speed, Galahad. now I'm allowed to soulcharge 2"

** (Alabaster Owl and Knight of Truth, Gordon)**

"Make your move already..."

"Oh, you're already getting impatient. Well, rookies are always like this." Ryuu said in a mocking tone but then continued "Now I call another Barron and Margal."

Shibo smirked as he said, "As i said, you don't know me, i'm no rookie, your playstyle is just so...lifeless, and dull."

"Oh is it? I use Margal's skill, sending him to the soul to give 3000 power to Galahad, triggering Barron's and Borgal's skill, giving Borgal a permanent 9000 boost and giving 3000 power to Barron" **(Galahad pow: 14000. Barron pow: 11000, Borgal pow: 9000)**

"Not Impressed, now let's get to the interesting part."

"I Activate Galahad's Counterblast,"

"I meant the battle..."

"Don't be so hasty."

"Are you going to start?" The teen said with clear impaitence in his voice.

"Let me set up the pieces." Ryuu said in a calm tone but then proceeded to say "Gallatin attacks Slashptera."

_The blindfolded knight ran towards the Pterodactyl_

"I'll guard with Noah"

"With a boost from Borgal, Galahad attacks your Vanguard."** (Power: 26000)**

"No Guard."  
"Twin drive first check **(Knight of Godly speed, Galahad)**, no trigger, second check **(Silent Sage, Sharon)**, stand trigger, all effects to Gallatin."  
**(critical 2)**

"Damage, First, Second, Draw Trigger, Power to Captain and draw"

_The Raptor Flashed in red light as the blindfolded knight stood up._

**[Check - Raptor Sergent, Carry Trillobite]**

"Now, Gallatin attacks Slashptera."

_The knight ran again towards the Pterodactyl_

"You won't let it go huh? Guard with Tinyrex."

"Next Barron attacks SlashPtera." **(11000)**

"Guard with Black cannon Tiger."

"Turn end."

Shibo

Hand : 5

Soul : 2

Damage : 4 (4 U)

Drop Zone : 4

Field :

None_Captain_Slashptera

_None_Sergent_None

Ryuu

Hand : 7

Soul : 6

Damage : 3 (1 U)

Drop Zone : 1

Field :

Barron_Godspeed, Galahad_Gallatin

None_Borgal_None

"Stand and Draw. Ride, Raptor Colonel. Captain calls behind Slashptera and i swap there places.

I call Skyptera and BrachioCarrier, and did i mention colonel get's a 1000 boost? Now boosted by Skyptera Carrier attacks"

**[Carrier : 7000 Skyptera : 6000 Captain : 9000 Colonel : 11000 Total : 13000]**

"No guard." Ryuu said calmly Today

Ryuu moved Gallatin to the drop zone Today

"Now Captain Attacks Barron." **[Pow : 9000]**

"I guard with Dream Painter

"Colonel Boosted by Sergent Attacks, And Limit Break! I Retire Skyptera and Captain for +15000, Then i Counterblast for Skyptera to return it to the hand!" [Total : 33000]

"Tsk, pesky little brat. No guard."

"First Check, Critical Trigger, all effects to Vanguard. Second Check, No Trigger." **[Black Cannon Tiger. BrachioPorter]**  
" Damage check, no trigger **(Knight of Quests, Galahad)**, second, **(Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine)** heal trigger, I give the power to Galahad and heal 1 damage."

"I end my turn."

Shibo

Hand : 6

Soul : 3

Damage : 4 (2 U)

Drop Zone : 5

Field :

BrachioCarrier_Captain_None

None_Sergent_SlashPtera

Ryuu

Hand : 6

Soul : 6

Damage : 4 (3 U)

Drop Zone : 2

Field :

None_Godspeed, Galahad_None

None_Borgal_None

"My turn then. Stand and draw, I call Young Pegasus Knight." (pow: 6000, Left front)

"That's it?"

"No, I call 2 Margals and Little Sage, Marron, now I use their skills, sending them In the soul to give 3000 power to Galahad and Pegasus Knight and Pegasus Knight gets 3000 each time a card is sent to the soul so he gets another 6000."

**(Power: Galahad: 14000, Pegasus Knight: 15000)**

"I use Galahad's skill, counterblast."** (pow: 17000)**

_The canines appeared besides Galahad and Borgal before disappearing while Galahad and Pegasus Knight glowed radiantly_

"Not impressed, you just showed me you have 1 Draw Trigger left." The blond teen said.

"Maybe I won't need more." Ryuu sighed at Shibo's behavior

"You'll need all advantage you can get"

"True, now, boosted by Marron, Young Pegasus Knight attacks Raptor Colonel" **(23000)**

"No Guard, Damage Check, No Trigger." **[Raptor Colonel, No Trigger]**

"Now, boosted by Borgal, Galahad attacks." **(26000)**

"I'll guard with Black Cannon Tiger, BrachioPorter, Cannongear and Skyptera!" **[Total : 36000]**

"Twin drive, first check, **(Alabaster Owl)**, second check..." Ryuu held the deck firmly in his hand

"Hm, What is it?" Shibo asked.

"This is the end, second trigger!" Ryuu turned pale as he saw the card. It was **Swordsman of Explosive Flames, Palamedes**. "T..turn end."

"And now we reach our final destination, Final Turn!"

"Hah, you think you can beat me now." Ryuu called at Shibo while his brother said "Nii-chan won't lose."

"Oh yes i do, Binding Dark Rex To give 3000 power to Sergent, i call Beamptera.  
and Then Slash attacks Pegasus knight"** [Pow : 9000]**  
"No guard." Ryuu said as he moved Young Pegasus Knight to the drop zone 1 hour ago "Boosted by BeamPtera, Carrier attacks Galahad"

**[Total : 14000]**  
"No guard." **(Little Sage, Marron)**

"Now Colonel Attacks!" **[Pow : 11000]**

"I guard with Flash Shield, Iseult. Perfect guard." Ryuu said as he dropped Palamedes to the drop zone

"Thank you. First Check, Draw Trigger, Power to Sergent and Draw, Second, Heal Trigger, Again to Sergent and Heal."

"It's still not enough. Don't you know what perfect guard means?"

"I know what this means, Limit Break! Retiring Beam, Slashptera and Carrier, Counterblast 1, i call Brachiocastle, then i'll give +3000 To Brachiocastle and then, Surperior Ride! Dark Rex! And +3000 to him Aswell."

_The Ptera's and the Dinosaur Disappeared, and in Carrier's Place a giant Castle Carrying Dinosaur, As Colonel was swallowed in Dark Light replaced by a Dark Tironasaurus, Rex, he let out a Large roar as the spirits of the Ptera's appeared And The Dino and the Rex Glew in Red Light _

"Damn it, I should have looked out for that one." Ryuu said with an annoyed tone in his voice. "Nii-chan, hang in there."

"Castle attacks Galahad!" **[Total : 12000]**

"I guard with Knight of Explorations, Galahad."

"Boosted by Sergent, Dark Rex, Finish This!" **[Total : 33000]**

"I guard with Alabaster owl, Elaine and Dream Painter." **(35000)**

"Minimum guard huh? First Check, Nothing. Second check..."

**-To be continued-**


End file.
